


Caught In A Spiderweb

by TheRavenKittyQuinn



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, Depressed Wade, Evil author with evil ideas, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't think I'll finish this, I just started typing and bam, Kidnapped Peter, Kinda?, Little spider friend, M/M, Reader isn't a character but is included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenKittyQuinn/pseuds/TheRavenKittyQuinn
Summary: Wade made a huge mistake and is trying to fix it, he just needs a little help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ahhh! Constructive criticism is welcome, just be nice, I'm fragile. I've never written a thing before. I just couldn't sleep, and I had this idea, and I haven't read anything like this so I decided to try my hand at this writing thing and it's hard. I hope I'm putting this in right... Tips and advice is also welcome! Thank you for reading ^^

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains of a window that just so happened to be angled perfectly at Wade's eyelids. Wade sighed as he sat up in his bed. It was morning already? Did he even sleep last night? Probably not. He only got good sleep when Peter was there. He frowned as he stood and headed to the bathroom.

Standing in the doorway, he flicked on the light and his eyes immediately landed on the baby shatter proof mirror taped above the sink. He walked forward and placed his hand on the curved reflection of himself and watched as a small smile appeared on his reflection's face.

Peter got him this mirror after experiencing Wade having an episode, one of those "I'm ugly and no one will love me" episodes. Wade shattered any and every mirror he came into contact with, so Peter got the baby mirror as a joke. But Wade loved it. He'd never break a gift from Peter, no matter how bad he thought he looked.

Peter never thought he looked bad.

He let his hand fall from the mirror and sulked out into the living room. He sat on the couch and looked around the small room, eyeing the trash and literal shit on the floor.

Wait, shit?

He looked up and behind himself to see the window wide open, a few stray cats laying on the sill. Usually he'd shoo the cats before they got in, but it looks (and smells) like they've been on for a while.

Wade sighed and leaned back. Things have really gotten bad. Peter used to keep the place clean. Guilt filled Wade's stomach, replacing the hunger he was too depressed to feel.

He had to do something. He knew he did, but what? Would Peter even want to see him after he...

Wade shook his head and stood. No more questioning himself. No more waiting. He had to do something. He had to save Peter and apologize. He rushed to his room and threw on his suit, grabbed his weapons, and jumped out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments! They mean the world to me, I'm so happy you guys like this so far. And I think I'm getting the hang of how to post. Thank you for the help! Alright, on to chapter two! Enjoy, and thank you for reading!

Peter opened his eyes. Was it morning? He couldn't tell, it was pitch black where he was. His feet were numb, his legs cramped, and he wasn't sure where his hands were, but his arms were sore. He shifted to try to move, but a wall touched his left side and spooked him. He shifted to the right and another wall met his side. He tried to scooch backwards, but another wall touched his butt. Uh oh. 

Peter started mentally assessing where he was and in what position. It seems he was on his knees, hunched over, with his arms bent in front of him. Panicking, he pushed up with his knees, only to have the ceiling halt his movements harshly. Maybe he should have pushed up more gently. His arms numbly unfolded in front of him and his forearms felt cold metal in front of him. He slid his arms back so he could feel with his fingers. They wrapped around cold bars criss crossing, like the door to a dog crate. 

Was he in a dog crate? 

His fingers reached through the bars as far as they could reach, and he felt something soft. Maybe a blanket? Was he in a dog crate covered by a blanket? What the hell? 

His eyes strained to see something, anything. But pitch blackness was all he could see. He tried to listen for any noise, but it was dead quiet.

Well what now? What did Wade get him into? 

Peter's head jerked back as a strange scent suddenly filled his lungs, his head felt lighter, from the sudden movement or from the smell? He wasn't sure, he didn't really have time to think about it before the already bleak darkness somehow grew darker and he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I don't fully understand Wade's white and yellow speech boxes, but I had to include them! From fanfics I've read, I think they're separate personalities? If not, oops, cause that's what I going with! Enjoy and thank you for reading!

Wade shuffled through the front door, having failed at any attempt to get a good lead on where the black van had went. With no ideas,  and running on minimal information, Wade was exhausted, but he knew he wouldn't get any sleep. He couldn't sleep without Peter. He only got good sleep when-

_(yellow) Hey! You said this already! Like, in the first chapter!_

_(white) It was even in the first paragraph!_

Wade sighed, too tired to reply to them. It didn't matter. Depending on when Reader was reading this, they could skip to the end and figure out what happens. Does Wade get Peter back? Does Peter forgive him?

The questions circled in Wade's mind as he flopped into bed. Why couldn't he just skip to the end? He wanted Peter back so badly. The deal was a dead end, and Wade hated Author for doing this to him.

He closed his eyes and turned his mind off. Or tried to. That last day played in his head over and over again...

_Flashback to the Good Ol' Days_

Peter sat cross legged on the blanket laid out flat in the grass. A beautiful, but very plain tree overhead dropped leaves in Peter's lap. He smiled up at Wade, who was hanging upside down in the tree, trying to line his face up with Peter's.

"You know, you could sit down here and I could-"

"No, you promised I could be Spider-Man this time!" Wade pouted overdramatically.

Peter rolled his eyes and leaned back as Wade swung forward, barely missing smacking into Peter's face. "Let me know when you're ready then." He laid back and watched his boyfriend struggle to get into position.

Wade's legs were wrapped around a tree branch. He tested every tree in the park to find the perfect height. But Peter wasn't cooperating very well, and kept slouching or sitting up too straight, making himself taller.

Wade thought he finally had it and nodded at Peter. "Ok, I think I got it."

Peter sat up, fully intending to either slouch or sit straighter, but before he could react, Wade grabbed Peter's face and quickly guided their lips together. It was a perfect reverse Spider-Man style kiss.

Peter pulled back and chuckled. "Alright, you got me. Now come on, you know I hate surprises. Let's just get this over with."

Wade had been teasing Peter about surprising him one day, just to get under Peter's skin. Peter hated surprises.

_(yellow) They know, you already said._

_Author: Shush! This is a flashback, butt out!_

Wade flopped down less than gracefully from the tree and landed on his front. A frown fell on him before he forced a smile. "Of course Petey, just need you to uh, put on this blindfold." He dragged out the last few words of that sentence as he held out a white cloth. This better be worth it.

Peter snatched the cloth from Wade's hands and covered his eyes. "I hate you." He chuckled. Wade's heart clenched and he attempted to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

Silence stung at his ears as he guided Peter out of the park and into a black van. Very generic Bad Guy Mobile black van. Like, no windows in the back and everything. Peter stepped into the van and froze. "Wade?" The back doors slammed shut as a man came round the side and slipped a paper into Wade's hand before jumping in the driver's seat and speeding off.

Wade glanced at the paper in his hand. He'd look at it later. Right now, he was depressed, and not in the mood for thinking. He slowly made his way back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a bit of story that has substance! The story should start rolling along now. I accidentally wrote then ending chapters so I wouldn't forget and now I gotta figure out how to get from here to there... But it's coming along! Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird stuff happens in this chapter cause... Well why not? Enjoy and thank you for reading!

Wade kept his eyes shut a while after he finished playing that day in his head a few times. He groaned and slapped his hands over his face. It wasn't even worth it. He peeked through his fingers and looked over at the corkboard hanging on the wall. There were a few pieces of paper stuck to the board with thumb tacks and nails. The slip of paper that man gave him before taking off with Peter was stuck to the board with a small throwing knife.

It was useless.

He closed his eyes and shifted slightly, curling in on himself. He traded the only person to accept him for that stupid piece of paper. What now?

_(yellow) Now you have to save him._

"But how? Where do I start?"

_(white) Maybe look at the window?_

"What good will that do?" Wade slapped his arm over his eyes dramatically.

_(yellow) Just get up, it's better than sitting here mopping._

_(white) Besides, Author is stuck on how to progress the story and will take full advantage of our fourth wall breakingness to cheat._

That got Wade's attention. If this would progress the story, then he'd be one step closer to begging Peter for forgiveness. He jumped up and practically flew to the window.

Disappointment graced his features as he saw nothing in particular. No hope, no sign, not even the black van.

_(yellow) The Bad Guy Mobile._

Not even the Bad Guy Mobile. Wade sighed and leaned his head on the window. He opened his mouth to speak, but a small squeak surprised him as he pulled back, noticing a small spider on the window. His hand pulled back to squish it.

_(yellow) Don't kill it you moron! How do you think SPIDERman will feel about you killing his kind?_

_(white) He's not part spider is he?_

"Wait, is this the progress? Was Baby Boy turned into a spider?!" Wade inched closer to the spider. "Petey, is that you?"

Nothing.

Wade sighed. "Just an ordinary-"

The spider tapped its legs against the glass silently, but effectively getting Wade's attention.

"So, are you my Petey?"

The spider tapped it's legs on the glass.

"Ok, one tap no, two taps yes, got it?"

The spider tapped twice. Yes.

"Are you Peter?"

One tap. No.

Wade visibly deflated. "Ok, well this may not be bad. Do you know where Pete is?"

Two taps. Yes.

Yes! This was great news. Wade could almost kiss the spider. Almost.

"Great! Can you take me to him? Does he miss me? How is he?"

The spider tapped frantically against the glass.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Uh... Can you take me to him? Answer that one."

One tap. No. Oh. Wait, another tap. A slow yes?

"If that's a yes, then let's go! Uh..." Wade looked down at his pink and blue unicorn boxers and chuckled. "Let me get dress first, yeah?"

The spider crawled up the window to get to eye level with Wade and shifted, like it wanted to jump on Wade. He held out his hand and let it crawl over his fingers and onto the back of his hand. Gently, so as not to drop it, he walked over to the bed and held his hand out. The spider crawled off him, onto the bed, and curled up into a sort of ball.

_Must be resting, I bet finding me was hard._ Wade thought as he slipped out of the room and rushed slightly down the hall to the bathroom. He flicked the lights on and avoided looking at his precious mirror.

_(yellow) As we've already covered, it's a gift from Peter._

_(white) And means things to this dipshit._

Wade sighed and shoved his arms through his sleeves. _I don't have time for this right now, this spider may be the only lead I have!_

Fully clothed, Wade ran back into the bedroom and sat on the bed, careful not to squish the spider. Legs stretched out and jittered in place before the spider climbed up the offered hand and settled on his shoulder. Careful not to hurt the spider, Wade gathered the weapons he thought he'd need, and headed out.

"Time to save Petey Pie."

_(yellow) That was so anticlimactic._

_(white) A terrible way to end the chapter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's kind of filler, but it's important!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life gets in the way, I meant to post this yesterday blah. Enjoy and thank you for reading.

Peter woke, first noticing the stabbing pain in his arm, then feeling the light weight on his arm. He peeked an eye open to see a needle sticking out of his arm and straps holding his arm still. Rolling his head to the other side, he attempted to lift his other arm, only to find it was strapped down as well. He wanted to care, wanted to freak out and hope the adrenaline would aid in his escape, but everything slipped away as he faded in and out of consciousness.

Minutes passed, maybe? Hours? Did time even move anymore?

Peter tried to ground himself, pressing down with his hand, but nothing caught him as his arm slipped off. Not having to strength to stop, he leaned with his arm and flopped onto the floor. His eyes cracked open on their own and he saw a door. Big, plain, metal looking door. Shadows could be seen passing by through the crack under the door.

When everything was still and his head cleared a bit, Peter pushed himself up and leaned against what he now realized was a table with drawers on the side. One of the drawer handles dug into his back, but he didn't care. He slowly looked left and right, but the room was mostly empty, sans the table he once laid on and a little rolly table with a familiar looking needle. Why did the needle look familiar?

Peter groaned as he stood, not exactly painfully, but definitely taking more effort than it should have. He stepped over to the table and picked up the needle to inspect it better.

Oh. This was in his arm earlier. But why?

He put the needle back on the rolly table and sat back on his table bed he woke up on. Leaning back, his head throbbed.

_I just need to relax._ He thought as he drifted back into a strange sleep.

Movement. Weird feelings. Is that a voice? Strange smells. Something cold.

Peter awoke in another cage, this one consisting of just a metal bottom and metal bars on all four sides and the top. A thin blanket laid over the cage, thin enough to let a little light through.

Peter slowly found that he could sit up without hitting his head. He peered around in the dark, eyes adjusting to being open again.

A small black box sat in the cage next to his leg with a folded slip of paper on it. "Help" the paper read. Peter opened the box to find a small spider. Black and brown, kind of furry, normal looking spider.

"Well hello. Do you need help?"

The spider shifted and Peter could have sworn he heard it speak "No, I'm here to help you." in his head.

"Whoa." He scooted back away from the spider as it crawled out of the box. "Did you just-"

"Yes. You don't know where you are, but I do. I'm here to help."

Peter shook his head. The drugs these people... Are they even people? Now that he thought about it, he hasn't seen a single person...

Focus! The drugs these people have him on, he's talking to spiders now! He needed to fight to stay awake, maybe he could fight...

"Are you listening? They're experimenting on you."

Oh right, the spider was still talking. Oops.

"Uh right. Yeah. How do we get out of here?"

The spider shook its front side- head? -and refocused on Peter. "Do you have someone on the outside? We can't get out, but maybe they can get in."

"Wa-" Peter stopped himself. Wade. This was his fault. What the hell! Peter cleared his throat. "I don't know anyone that can help us."

The spider crawled forward. "I can get out. I'm just a small spider. If there's anyone you can think of..."

"Wade. Wade Wilson." Peter hated this. It was his fault he's in here, why would he want to get Peter out? But it was his only shot.

The spider nodded and slipped out under the blanket. How would a small spider know where to go anyways?

Peter leaned back against the cage and stared at the spot the spider disappeared. He hoped Wade would help him out, but he's the one who put him in here. For all he knew, Wade was just on the other side of this cage.

Don't think like that. Be optimistic. He probably made a mistake. Trusted the wrong people.

Taking in deep breaths, Peter closed his eyes and waited. For what, he wasn't sure. But it's not like he had anything else to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally back together! Kinda... Enjoy and thank you for reading!

Hands trembled as Deadpool slipped in the backseat of the cab, appearing to be talking to himself.

"And that was the first time I told him I love him. Ah, good times." Deadpool wiped away a fake tear from his masked face (he appeared to be talking to his shoulder?) and told the Cab driver where to go. The ride was quiet. When they arrived, Deadpool slipped a 100$ in the driver's hand and saluted him as he walked away.

Before him stood what looked like an abandoned warehouse, but Deadpool knew better. Sometimes they looked like big, fancy offices, sometimes they looked like this. Boards over the windows, chains around every door handle, locks littering the ground. He secretly wished this had been a fancy office, there were always surprised faces and innocent people who had little to no idea what happened bathing closed doors.

Deadpool sauntered over to the first door he saw and was surprised to see it open so easily. Possibly a trap. He looked over his shoulder and lifted his hand to his shoulder, letting the spider crawl on, and put it down on a brick that jutted out from the wall. "You'll be safer here." He whispered as he tip toed in.

It was dark as Deadpool moved through the warehouse. He peeked around corners into rooms and down other hallways. No sign of anyone anywhere. Finally, he stumbled into a room with many dog crates and kennels, and noticed one had a blanket covering it. He lifted the blanket and saw a sleeping Peter.

"Baby Boy!" Deadpool whispered excitedly, opening the kennel and scooping the limp body out of the kennel. "Petey?"

Peter's head rolled to the side, his breathing shallow. He must be sedated. Wade thought, as he stood and left the room.

Once outside, with the sun shining down on them, Peter groaned and shifted in Wade's arms. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, squinting at the sun. "Where am I now?"

"Outside, free. I came to get you."

At the sound of Wade's voice, Peter tensed and sprung out of Wade's grip. He stood, wobbling a bit, but still glared at Wade.

"Hey Petey..." Wade tried, nervous.

"Was it was worth it, whatever it was?" Peter spat the words at Wade, and Wade felt daggers from them.

"It wasn't." He spoke quietly and slowly. "It was bs. But if you let me explain-"

Peter shook his head. "I trusted you. I loved you. I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought they were lying to me, but you went behind my back and traded me away! You don't even care about me!" His voice started off strong and angry, but crumpled and was barely a choked whisper by the last words.

It hurt to see Peter like this. Wade wanted to hug Peter, hold him and never let him go, but from the look on his face, that was the last thing Wade should do. So instead, he looked at the ground, the lack of grass gave little distraction. "I want to explain everything to you. I want you to know why I did it. I want you to know everything. Can we just go home and talk about it?"

Peter wiped his tears. "I'll go home with you, but only to pack my things. I can't trust you." He sniffed, and Wade's heart shattered. Slowly, they made their way home.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and thank you for reading!

Peter packed a bag as Wade half shouted at him, something about not knowing what else to do? He was only half listening. Wade grabbed his shoulders and turned him so he had to look at him.

"You're not even listening are you? Do you want to leave that badly? I made a mistake, who hasn't? But I got you back! I didn't plan on leaving you there. I just... I had to know something, and I was wrong. I shouldn't have even thought about trusting that they knew..."

"Knew what? What was so important that you could just give me away like that? Do you know what they did to me? Cause I don't!"

Wade shifted uncomfortably and dropped his hands from Peter's shoulders. "I wish I could tell you... But that's not the point! The point is, I came back for you! I wasn't gonna just leave you there! I planned on getting you all along, it just took a while to find you... But it will never happen again! I promise!"

Peter tuned him out again and turned away to continue shoving things in a bag. He wasn't sure where he'd go, but he was leaving. Giving up, Wade sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fine. If you won't listen to me, I won't stop you. I can't make you stay. If you're wanting me to give up, then I will." He sounded confident, but had an undertone of defeat. Was he really giving up on Peter? After all they'd been through?

Hearing Wade say those words hurt. Peter could almost literally hear his heart rip in in half. Wait, he did hear a ripping sound. What the-

Booming voice overhead. "Wha- Baby, no! Don't eat that!" Footsteps.

"Hahaha, oh ho! The Author left! The document is still open! Hi Reader!"

"Wade, what are you talking about? What was that noise?"

"The fourth wall! It ripped when Author left us unattended!"

"What?"

"The Author went to go stop her toddler from eating something from the sound of it."

(yellow) Wow, we're free!

"Wade who was-"

(white) Oh my gawd he can hear us! Pete can hear us! Don't talk about his butt!

"Wade, I'm scared... What's happening?"

"Shush, it's ok Baby Boy. Oh, I should probably tell Reader what's happening. Ok, so I'm hugging Peter now, he looks terrified. Um, he can apparently hear my boxes-"

"Wade I'm serious. Whatever is happening, stop it. I don't like this."

"I can't do anything until that dingdang Author comes back! Heh, Wade pats Peter's back. Oh I should narrate myself more often! This is fun!"

(yellow) Peter just went limp.

(white) Did he pass out?

(yellow) Peeeeteeeeer!

(white) Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!

"Shut up guys, this is serious. I've never had a fourth wall break last this long, or have others witness it."

(white) Wait, how is it still typing?

(yellow) Looks like lazy Author uses voice to text sometimes-

(white) You mean she's on her phone typing this story?

(yellow) I don't see a computer so I guess so

(white) Oh so Reader can hear us too!

(yellow) Read us...

(white) HI READER! YOU LOOK LOVELY TODAY!

"Stop flirting, we can use this opportunity to talk to Reader about the important things, like character abuse and sadism-"

(white) And Baby Boy's butt!

(yellow) Or we could talk about spoilers for movies and tv shows that Reader is excited about-

(white) SPOILER ALERT YALL

A loud zipper sound. Peter shifts in Wade's arms. "What the... What happened?"

Wade drops his head, almost hitting Peter, but not wanting to break the dramatic scene. "Author came back, fourth wall break over."

Peter's eyes widened as he pushed himself out of Wade's arms. "That was real? You mean you're not crazy?"

Wade laughed. "Oh no, I'm crazy. Just that- HEY! The Author's about to hit the backspace button! Gotta post this chapter befor


End file.
